I see it in my dreams
by Ashley M
Summary: When dory find something in the reef,it changes her life forever.R&R.No flames
1. the egg

No flames.I just can't stand flamers.  
  
*kicks all flamers*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dory had just finish picking up nemo from school for marlin,she got up early that morning and  
  
she was sleepy and she wanted to go to bed early.when she swam to her tunnel,she seen a little sphere  
  
it look like an.....egg.She pick up the egg, feeling kinda sorry for it.  
  
Dory:Aw,you poor thing,don't worry I'll take good care of you.  
  
She took the egg in her tunnel, and sat it down gently in a patch of seaweed, covering it up to keep it warm.  
  
Then she laid herself right by the egg, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~next day~~~~  
  
Dory:Uh..Carlin i have something to show you.  
  
Marlin:It's Marlin, what do you have to show me.  
  
Dory:This.(reliving the egg)  
  
Marlin:WHAT THAT..HOW DID..WHEN....WHERE?  
  
Dory:NO, it nothing like that, i just found it, it's mother must have dropped it.  
  
Marlin:So what do you plan to do?  
  
Dory:well...I..going to take care off it.  
  
Marlin:Well Dory,you will see the joys of parenthood,and i wish you luck.  
  
Dory:(blushes)  
  
voice:will this mean i'll have a new brother or sister?  
  
Marlin:(looks around) OH,nemo you scared me.  
  
Dory:Hi Hamtaro!  
  
Nemo:That Nemo!  
  
Marlin:what did you mean by you're going to have a new brother or sister?  
  
Nemo:nothing  
  
dory:Well,I'm going to go back home I got to get ready,i'll see you later.  
  
Marlin:ready for what?  
  
Dory:I forgot.  
  
Marlin:-_-  
  
Nemo:Bye dory  
  
Dory:Bye Shippo and Martin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know,I think kinda sucks you know what i mean.but i want to hear your reviews or read them,  
  
no flames *gets a bucket of water*  
  
I went to the pet shop a saw a regal blue tang and clownfish in the same tank together and kept following each other  
  
around,oh my you know what that mean,well you maybe don't know what it mean. 


	2. yolanda

ok,ok,i know the chapter was toooooo short.so i wrote another chapter.no flames.  
  
A few week laters.At dory's tunnel a young Blue tang peaked out a looked around, she was excited about  
  
something.She looked around again and and swam back into the tunnel.  
  
Tang:Mom,Hey mom,wake up  
  
Dory:(talking in sleep) 200 more years please.  
  
Tang:Mom,wake up,it my first day of school,and Nemo going to be there.  
  
Dory:Huh,what is it?  
  
Tang:it my first day of school  
  
Dory:Oh,I almost forgot  
  
Tang:Mom,you did forget  
  
Dory:Garlin said he's going to come over and take you to school with me.  
  
Tang:No, wait,You remember that.  
  
Dory:Now Yolanda,I know you don't have good attention span,but please listen to me,  
  
Yolanda:(nods) ok  
  
Dory:Now remember, Don't go anywhere dangerous because Shamin is very protective,so please don't get him  
  
Started.OK, did you get all that?  
  
Yolanda:Sorry, I wasn't paying attention  
  
Dory:(sighs) now I forgot what I said.  
  
Yolanda:you said something about Marlin being parinoid.  
  
Dory:now wait, I remember now.Just don't go nowhere dangerous,and you will be okay.  
  
Yolanda:That's "anywhere" mom.  
  
voice:Dory,are you here?   
  
Dory:Hi Shaman  
  
Marlin:That's Marlin  
  
Yolanda:Hi Marlin, Hi Nemo  
  
Nemo:Hello,Yolanda,  
  
Yolanda:hi nemo  
  
On the Way to school  
  
Nemo and yolanda were swiming ahead of Marlin and Dory.  
  
Marlin:(to dory) you know, for a adopted fish,she looks and acts like you in a lot of ways.  
  
Dory:Alrighty then, Name one thing.  
  
Marlin:Well she looks like you.  
  
Dory:well of course she looks like me we are the same spieces, silly  
  
Marlin:Yeah that's true, but she even got the same eye color.  
  
Dory:But don't all Blue tangs have the same eye color?  
  
Marlin:Well I really don't know, have she been feeling okay lately?  
  
Dory:Yeah, her overgrown dorsal fin ain't getting any bigger.  
  
Marlin:she kinda looks like she had hair  
  
Dory:yeah, it really suits her.....Oh, look we're here!  
  
Marlin:Ok, Nemo, introdudes Yolanda to all of your classmates, ok.  
  
Nemo:Ok, dad.  
  
Yolanda:This is going to be fun!  
  
Nemo:Hey look there's Mr.Ray, come on Yolanda I want you to meet my friends.  
  
Mr.Ray:Hi Nemo, Who this?  
  
Nemo:This is Yolanda  
  
Mr.Ray:Well, Answer this question. What do your kind use to protect yourself?  
  
Yolanda:Well, we seal sharp spines  
  
Nemo:Cool!  
  
Mr.Ray:Right! Come on aboard.  
  
Dory:Bye Yolanda, bye Leo  
  
Marlin:That's Nemo.Bye Son! see you later.  
  
Yolanda:Bye mom, bye Marlin!  
  
Nemo:Bye dad,see you later.  
  
That the second chapter,Sorry I couldn't think of a better name.Reveiws please.No flames.  
  
Are you wondering why Yolanda has overgrown dorsal fin, you'll find out later,  
  
if i can think of a good reason,if you have some good idea please put them in the review.  
  
Thanks. 


End file.
